Sad Eyes
by 5hglee
Summary: Eyes are supposed to be windows to the soul. I think that's true because there's a girl down the hall with hazel eyes, mixing green and blue and gray and sadness. And her eyes shine and shine and shine and shine, but they never ever sparkle. And her lips smile all the time, but her eyes never do. *Future trigger warning* *Santana/Brittany/O.C.*


**Sad Eyes - 1**

**Hi there readers. This is my first story on here, but I have other stories on other websites. I've been reading a ton on here, so I thought I'd make an account. This is also my first Glee story. With all of this being said, please review because it helps motivate me to write. Please leave ideas. Please criticize because it helps me become a better writer. But, please be gentle and nice about it.**

**In future chapters, this will be a dark story, so I'm putting a warning on it. But, it won't be needed until later.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

***Trigger Warning***

_**Blue**_

Santana isn't sure when she stopped being soft towards _just _Brittany, and she started being soft towards Brittany _and_ Rocky, but she knows it's because of the girl's sad eyes.

When the new girl, who also just happened to be a freshman, showed up at school halfway through the first quarter, she became the main target of all bullies at McKinley. Santana, a junior, had long abandoned her days of slushy-throwing thanks to one Brittany S. Pierce. But that didn't mean she stopped it from happening. No one could. Slushy-throwing was like the plague at McKinley; once it started, it was near impossible to stop it.

Rocky was quiet.

That became apparent within ten minutes of her arrival. Several people who tried to speak with her were given nods and one worded sentences, which did not go over well. In fact, Santana thinks that's probably what started the bullying in the first place. Quiet kids weren't popular at McKinley. Popular kids had to be able to speak out with their ridiculous antics and mocking.

Quiet kids just didn't fit in.

The first slushy to hit Rocky came after first period. She hadn't said more than five words since she arrived. That, combined with her rugged clothes, basically ensured her spot on the bottom of the high school food chain.

Oddly enough, Santana had actually seen the first slushy hit Rocky. She was at her locker and Rocky was looking down at her map trying to find her next class. Santana saw the football players coming as soon as they turned down the hallway. Unfortunately, Rocky wasn't so lucky.

It was blue.

Santana can remember that much. It was a large-sized blue slushy. She can't remember much else, but she remembers that. Big and blue, the blob of cold ice hit Rocky with a harshness Santana had never used when throwing them. It covered her face and chest. The map she had been looking at fell to the floor in a mess of blue along with her schedule.

The football players didn't stay around long. They laughed at her for a few seconds and then took off before anyone could get in a word. Rocky didn't wait long either. In fact, Santana doesn't recall her looking all that upset or surprised. She was shaking a bit, Santana assumed from the cold, but otherwise looked unfazed.

She didn't even run off.

Most first-time slushy receivers run off as fast as they can, as soon as they can. But Rocky just calmly wiped the slush from her eyes and walked off to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Santana mostly just remembers blue.

* * *

Santana didn't learn Rocky's name until two weeks later when she and Quinn were sitting in the movie theatre waiting for the newest horror movie to start. She can't ever see them with Brittany because she gets scared. Of course, Brittany tries to convince her otherwise, always letting Santana pick horror movies on their date nights, but that usually ends with tears and nightmares.

So, Quinn is her horror movie buddy, which just sounds way too cute for Santana's liking.

Regardless, when Quinn mentioned the name Alex, Santana was confused.

"Who's Alex?"

"The new kid," Quinn whispered. "But she goes by Rocky. Not sure why though. It's not like her middle name or anything."

"Well, what's her middle name?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, S?" Quinn scoffed.

And that was that. Alex, aka Rocky, was now a name _and_ a face, not _just _a face.

Santana kind of liked both.

* * *

Rocky pretty much stayed out of everyone's way. She never tried to talk to anyone. She never ran into kids in the hallway. She never joined any clubs. She just stayed quiet and alone. No friends, no hobbies, no nothing. It was weird, but she stayed out everyone's way, so other than for slushies, she was ignored.

Very quickly, she became nothing more than a loser freshman to Santana.

Of course, things were different for Brittany.

Brittany is a very innocent person. Most would use the word stupid, but then they'd have to face Lime Height's Santana, and that's never fun.

Math is the hardest for Brittany. She just can't understand it. The numbers don't make sense. They get all jumbled and mixed up and before she knows it, everything's wrong. Up until junior year, all her other math teachers just gave her a passing grade so they wouldn't have to deal with her for another whole year. But junior year was different. Her teacher actually wanted her to try.

She didn't want to, but she didn't really have a choice.

Santana tried to help her out, but she wasn't the best teacher ever. Santana's mom was always willing to help, but by junior year, it was pretty much all beyond her knowledge. Brittany's own parents encouraged her to do her best and they would be proud of her. They never offered to help, but it was okay because she had Rocky.

Brittany had met Rocky the day of her arrival. Rocky sat down next to her in the library last period. Brittany was so focused on trying to understand what she had been taught in math the period before, she didn't even notice when the new girl sat next to her.

A voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Are you having trouble?"

It was a soft voice. Extremely quiet. Barely audible. If they hadn't been in the library where it was so quiet, Brittany never would have heard it.

When Brittany's blue eyes met hazel ones, she realized who was sitting next to her, "Hi there… Yeah, I don't get math… it's confusing…"

Thinking back, Brittany knows how unexpected the girl's voice was. She looked rugged and rough, while her voice was soft and caring.

They didn't mix, but sitting there with the girl, Brittany didn't think anything could match so well.

"I can help if you want."

"Really? That'd be awesome!"

The girl smiled softly at Brittany before pulling out a notebook full of words, turning to a blank page. The two spent the entire period together working on Brittany's homework. Something about the way the girl explained it to Brittany just made absolute sense. She understood the whole concept faster than she had ever learned anything before and the girl was so nice about it. She never once took a jab at Brittany like most people do. She never once called her dumb or an idiot. And she never even said Brittany's least favorite word: stupid. When the bell rang, the girl packed her stuff into her bag quickly, "I've got to get to the buses, but I have a free last period every day. If you want, I can help you again tomorrow."

"I'll be here," Brittany grinned, ecstatic to have someone to help her understand the hard stuff in math.

It wasn't until the girl was out the door when it dawned on Brittany that she didn't even know the girl's name.

* * *

Brittany and the girl met every day in the library after that. Brittany needed more help with schoolwork and she thought the girl was the nicest tutor she'd ever had. She wanted to know the girl's name, but she didn't think it was quite right to ask. Other than to instruct Brittany, the girl didn't speak.

Brittany's math grade quickly went up from an F to a B. She began getting amazing scores on her tests and homework and her teacher seemed to notice. One day, after the bell had rung, her teacher, Ms. Skip, called Brittany to her desk.

"Brittany, I've noticed your grades are improving a lot lately," Ms. Skip said.

Brittany nodded and smiled, proud of herself.

"Listen, I just… It's not that I don't want you to do well Brittany, but this spike in your grades is just a little suspicious…" she continued, leaning against the side of her desk. "I have to ask you… Have you been cheating, Brittany?"

"What? No!" Brittany frowned, offended, "I'm working really hard!"

"The problem is you've worked hard since the beginning of the year, yet you're just now getting good grades," she replied. "The principal has asked me why I'm letting you cheat… How are you doing it, Brittany?"

"I'm not cheating! I've got a tutor now. She's helping me and now I understand it. That's why my grade is better. I promise I haven't been cheating!"

"Who's tutoring you?"

"I don't know her name…" Brittany knew that didn't seem believable, but it was the truth. "I meet with her every day in the library before Glee Club. She's the new girl."

"The new girl is a freshman," Ms. Skip argued. "There's no way she knows how to do the kind of math we're working on in a junior year class."

"No, really!" she insisted. "She's brilliant. Seriously. And she knows just the best way to explain it to me. I promise I'm not cheating, Ms. Skip."

"Brittany, I really do want to believe you, but it's very unlikely that she knows how to do this level of math yet."

Brittany sighed, but then grinned brightly when she got an idea, "Let me prove it to you?"


End file.
